Joke's on You!
by Deliwiel
Summary: A prank war breaks out between Mac and his friends. Fun times and creativity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**_So the stress of finals has given me massive writer's block for my multi-chapter stories. So many ideas, no idea how to word them, second-guessing myself, it's great. I'm still working on them, I promise. It's just slow._**

 ** _But the stress of finals also got me in a loopy mood and I thought it would be funny if Mac and the crew got a prank war started. So...not sure if they're OOC or not, sooo...I dunno... Lemme know what you think! It's a different feel than my other stories have, seeing as how it's basically all pranks and no real plot or danger... so sorry..._**

 ** _Also, I wrote this last night and edited it a little bit this morning, so it may be a little rough around the edges. So sorry for that... XD_**

 ** _I own nothing of MacGyver, or any of the songs in the first part. So no suing. Please... :D_**

 _*Sometime close to midnight*_

Jack was fast asleep, so he didn't notice the figures creeping through his bedroom. His breathing hitched a little, making the intruders freeze in their steps, fear of being caught paralyzing them. Jack muttered something incoherent and turned on his side, facing away from them. They released their silent breaths and continued on their mission.

They had to make sure each device was in it's proper place, well hidden and spaced out sporadically so he wouldn't be able to find them all at once. They finally set the last timer and slipped out the bedroom door, making sure to leave everything the way it was when they came in. They shut the front door quietly and ran down the driveway, getting as far away from Jack Dalton's house as they could before 6:47 AM.

 _0-0-0_

One moment, Jack was sleeping peacefully. The next, there were alarms going off all over his room. He shot up in bed, muttering surprised curses under his breath as he looked around and tried to find the source of the noise. Or rather, the noises.

" _WHOOOOOAAAAA WE'RE HALFWAY THERE, WHOOOAAAAA! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!"_

" _SOMEBODY SAAAAAAVE ME!"_

" _MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DAAAAAARK!"_

" _SO I, I BET MY LIFE, I BET MY LIFE, I BET MY LIFE ON YOU!"_

" _I'M WAKING UP TO ASH AND DUST!"_

" _SHOTGUN! EVER'BODY GET IN FOR THE LONG RUN! DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING BUT THE OUTCOME COMES WITH A LITTLE BIT OF TRUST!"_

These were just a few of the songs that were echoing around Jack's room, each one overlapping the last, making for quite the annoying wake-up call. He leapt from his bed, following the sounds to their sources. As he pinpointed the location of each song, he realized that _someone_ had set up alarms all over his room, each one set to go off at 6:47 AM.

After running around for what seemed like hours, Jack finally silenced the last alarm. He looked at his phone; it was 6:58, meaning his REGULAR alarm was going to be going off in less than two minutes. He groaned and rubbed his face.

"He's dead," Jack muttered darkly to himself as he went about his regular morning routine. "I'll get him back for this," he grumbled as he scarfed down his scrambled eggs and toast. "There's nowhere he can hide," Jack assured himself as he brushed his teeth. "He brought this on himself," he groused as he walked out towards his car.

He yanked on the handle and hopped in the driver's seat, sticking the key in the ignition. As the car turned on, he was met with silence. He hit the radio button, then yelled and smacked the steering wheel in surprise as the music came blaring through the speakers, the bass making the car shake. "MAC!"

 _0-0-0_

Jack stalked into the conference room, eyes immediately being drawn to MacGyver, who was sitting in a wheely chair. He walked up to the cocky-looking blond, who had noticed Jack's presence and was now grinning smugly at him.

"It is on, Mac!" Jack said, jabbing a finger at his partner. "You don't know what you've just started!"

"I believe it's called a prank war," Mac replied, throwing a quick wink towards Riley, who couldn't hold back her snort of laughter.

"You were in on this too?" Jack asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Uh, duh!" Riley responded, raising her eyebrows at the older man. "You think I'd pass up on the opportunity to mess with you?" She sat back in her chair. "You're crazy!"

"Oh, it is on!" Jack said as he looked between the two of them. "Prepare yourself; it'll hit you when you least expect it!"

"Bring it, Jack!" Riley taunted. "You don't scare us!"

"Oh you should be scared," Jack replied, an evil glint in his eyes. "Be afraid; be very afraid."

 _0-0-0_

 _*A few days later*_

"Here ya go, Patty," Jack said as he tossed the recently-acquired thumb drive towards his boss, who caught it deftly in one hand. "Everything we know about Kuchev's organization."

"Good work," Thornton said as she took the thumb drive and walked out of the conference room. Mac strode in as Patricia walked out, exchanging brief greetings. Mac reached over the table and grabbed a paperclip from the bowl in the middle of the table, then looked at Jack.

"You know," he commented as he started fiddling with the thin piece of metal. "The whole point of a prank war is to _prank_ the other person back," he said, raising his eyebrows at his friend. "But I mean, if you can't handle the pressure of coming up with a prank, I'll gladly accept your surrender!" He turned around to sit down in one of the wheely chairs.

"You've just gotta time these things right," he replied, watching as Mac lowered himself into the chair.

An explosive wailing noise ripped through the air as soon as MacGyver put his weight in the chair. Mac yelped in surprise and toppled out of the chair, cutting the noise off abruptly. Mac scrambled to his feet while Jack fell into another chair, howling with laughter.

MacGyver flipped the chair he had sat in over, finding an airhorn duct taped to the underside. Mac brushed his hair out of his eyes, then glared at Jack.

"That's weak!" he taunted. Jack chuckled.

"Is it? Because it seemed to have gotten you pretty good," he teased.

"Only because I'm sleep deprived!" MacGyver insisted as Jack kept laughing. "C'mon, gimme a break! That's the only reason I jumped!"

"You keep telling yourself that, kid," Jack said, throwing a wink towards his young partner.

"JACK!" the two men heard Riley shriek. Jack's eyes went wide and his grin widened even more.

"Looks like Riley found her updated tech," he said, waggling his eyebrows at Mac. MacGyver seemed confused, but that confusion dissipated as Riley stormed into the conference room holding a cardboard laptop.

"Where is my computer?!" she demanded, throwing the cardboard at Jack. Jack batted it out of the air, chuckling again.

"What, you don't like your upgrade?" he asked in a teasing voice. Riley stalked towards him.

"You have exactly three seconds to tell me where you put my laptop before I do something that I definitely am _NOT_ going to regret," she threatened. Jack's eyes got wide and he hurried out of the room, coming back a few moments later with Riley's laptop in his hands. She grabbed the device and marched out of the conference room after giving Jack a death glare that would surely give him nightmares for days to come.

"You deserved that," Mac chuckled. "You should know better than to touch Riley's electronics."

"Shut up," Jack shot at his friend.

"I'm just sayin'," Mac said, shrugging.

"Well, don't say it," Jack grumbled.

 _0-0-0_

 _*A few hours later, MacGyver's home*_

Mac got out of his jeep, slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder and walking up the driveway towards the front door. He saw Bozer's car out on the street, so he knew his roommate was home from work too. He turned the door handle and pushed, expecting it to just open, but he basically smashed his face into the door, seeing as how the heavy wooden door was locked. Mac's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pulled out his keyring and inserted the key into the lock.

"Boze?" he called out as he pushed the door open.

"Mac! Mac, someone's behind the door!" he heard Bozer yell. Immediately Mac pushed the door as hard as he could, trying to trap whoever was behind the door. Instead of a yelp or grunt of pain though, another shrill wailing split the air and MacGyver jumped a mile high. Once he was sure he wasn't having a heart attack, he yanked the door back, revealing yet another airhorn taped to the wall.

A mad cackling came from the kitchen. MacGyver turned and saw Bozer standing there with his phone aimed at the blond, obviously recording the whole situation. Mac groaned.

"Jack got you in on this too?" he complained.

"He said you started the whole thing," Bozer defended. Mac inclined his head; Jack was right.

"But you're on his side?" Mac asked in mock betrayal.

"Hey, I'm on the side of whoever has the best prank idea," Bozer replied, smiling slyly at his roommate. Mac grinned back.

"Bring it, Jack!" he muttered as he and Boze sat down and started planning Mac's retaliation.

 _ **So I could either leave it here as a one shot, or I could keep going and write more pranks while I'm waiting and muddling my way through my other Mac stories. Whatcha think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter! It's a little longer, and I'm not sure if I caught the characters all very well, but let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **Nope, still not mine.**_

"Man," Bozer complained quietly as he shook his hands, trying to get the offending material off his skin. "Why'd you have to choose this prank?"

Mac didn't answer as he finished carefully pouring the contents of the canister into the vents in Jack's car. He looked at his watch; it was close to 6:45 AM, meaning Jack would be getting up in about fifteen minutes, and be out the door on his way to work in about thirty. "Come on," he whispered to his roommate. "We gotta get out of here before he wakes up."

"I dunno man," Bozer commented as they drove away in Mac's jeep. "Messin' with a man's car that badly? That's some mean stuff right there."

 _0-0-0_

Even though it was only 7:30 in the morning, it was already promising to be a scorcher of a day. Jack started his car, immediately turning the volume down on his radio, just in case Mac had happened to do anything to his car speakers again. Satisfied when he realized the music wasn't trying to deafen him, Jack started humming along to the song playing. He reached over and cranked the AC up to full blast.

As soon as he completed that action, a shower of gold, silver, pink and blue sparkles exploded out of his vents. The glitter stuck to everything in the car, especially Jack. He sputtered and spit, trying to get the evil matter out of his mouth as his hands frantically searched for the AC controls. He shut off the vents, but the damage was already done.

He let out a groan of despair as he looked at the interior of his car, as well as looking down at his own clothes. Literally everything in sight was covered in the glittery, sparkly stuff. His car looked like a flock of fairies had exploded. He groaned again as he realized that there wasn't time to go in and change.

"Wouldn't do much good anyway," Jack muttered to himself, throwing his hands in the air. "I'd just come back and sit down and be covered all over again."

He planned his retribution the entire drive to work. When he walked into the Foundation, he ignored the confused stares and questioning glances thrown his way. He simply walked up to the conference room and sat down, waiting for the rest of his team to get there.

Riley was the first to walk in, followed closely by Thornton. Both of the women stopped and stared at Jack, their eyebrows skyrocketing. Riley was the first to break the silence. She let out a snort, then dissolved into a fit of hysteria as Jack glared at her.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know this was happening," Jack shot at the young woman.

"Jack," Riley panted as she sat up, wiping tears away from her eyes. "If I had known this was happening, believe me; I would have set up some sort of recording device just to capture the moment it happened," she assured him.

"Anyone care to fill me in on what's going on?" Thornton asked, her voice a mixture of bemusement and confusion. Jack opened his mouth to answer, but MacGyver and Bozer walked into the conference room just then.

"Whoooo!" Bozer exclaimed, fist bumping MacGyver in excitement. Mac had a devilish grin on his face as he took in the sight of his older friend, covered head to toe in glitter and sparkles.

"Hey Jack," Mac said. "You've got a little something uh, here," he said, circling his finger around his whole face. Jack glared, but before he could say anything, Riley cut in.

"But you have to admit," she said. "It just accentuates his personality even more!"

"You know what, you little-"

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Thornton interrupted, sounding a little more impatient this time.

"Mac started it!" Jack insisted, pointing to the blond and sounding like a petulant child. Patricia raised one eyebrow.

"It's a prank war?" she asked in clarification.

"You could call it that, yeah," Jack said. "Though with this prank, it might have just escalated to an actual war," he threatened, _mostly_ in jest as he glared at MacGyver.

"Just don't let it interfere with your work," Thornton warned. That was the last she said on the matter as she went on to describe their next mission. Riley was still wiping away some stray tears and Mac kept glancing at his very shiny friend, grinning like a dork.

"Watch your back!" Jack mouthed at his partner when Thornton wasn't looking.

Mac held out his hands as if to say, "I'm not scared of you!"

If looks could kill, MacGyver would have been a dead man many times over by the time their briefing was done.

 _0-0-0_

 _*Sunday Morning*_

"You sure he isn't coming back for a while?" Jack asked Bozer as he unscrewed the shower head in Mac's shower.

"Positive," Bozer replied, watching Jack work. "He's out for his morning run, and he's usually gone for an hour."

"Good," Jack said, dumping the candy into the chamber, then screwing the head back on. He then grabbed Mac's bar of soap and fished a little vial out of his pocket.

"Wow, when you guys do pranks, you go all out," Bozer observed, sounding both impressed and a little terrified.

"Well, I _still_ have glitter all over my car," Jack griped, giving the younger man an evil one-eyed stare. Bozer didn't bother to tell Jack that even though it had been a few days since the glitter prank, Jack still had a little bit of glitter in his hair. Jack glanced sideways at Bozer once again. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Like I told Mac; I'm like a neutral third party. I'm good to help whoever needs help. But if Riley asks, I'm definitely on her side," Bozer added. Jack rolled his eyes and continued to spread the nail polish over the bar of soap.

Once he was sure the soap was dry, he set it back where it was before, then pulled some packets out of his back pocket.

"Which towel is Mac's?" Jack asked. Bozer's eyes widened as he pointed to the blue towel. Jack rifled through the packets of powder, finally finding a blue one. He grabbed Mac's towel and laid it flat on the counter. He then ripped open the packet and proceeded to dump the entire packet onto the towel. Once the contents were in the towel, he got a spray bottle from the kitchen. He misted the towel, making sure it wasn't too wet, but that it would ensure the powder would stay on the towel and not drop off when it was picked up.

"Remind me never to make you angry," Bozer muttered.

"Hey," Jack said. "Mac is lucky he isn't finding Nair in his shampoo bottle!"

"Aw, he'd kill you if you did that," Bozer said, his eyes wide as he thought about what Mac would do if his hair fell out.

"Yeah well, I hear you helped with the glitter prank too," Jack stated. "So don't tell Mac about this and I'll forget that little factoid."

Bozer saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

"I'm counting on you, Boze," Jack insisted. "If you let me down, I'll come after you too!"

"Don't worry," Bozer promised. "My lips are sealed!"

 _0-0-0_

"Hey Mac," Bozer greeted as his roommate came in from his morning jog.

"Hey," the blond said, grabbing a towel and patting his face. "See ya," he said after a few seconds, tossing the towel back on the counter and heading for the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Bozer chuckled to himself.

"Man, I am so glad I'm not you right now, Mac," he muttered as he busied himself in the kitchen.

Mac let the water run over his body for a few minutes, basking in the warm liquid. After a few moments he reached over and grabbed his soap. He rubbed it over his arms but paused in confusion when it didn't lather like it usually did. He rubbed it again, but there was still nothing. He inspected his soap closer and realized it was reflecting the light. He rolled his eyes.

" _Good job, Jack,"_ he thought sarcastically. " _I would have thought his revenge would have been more extreme, seeing as how he still has glitter everywhere,"_ he mused as he tried chipping away at least some of the nail polish. He finally got enough off that he was able to get a decent lather going and continued with his shower.

A few minutes later, he shut the water off. He would have gotten out, but for some reason, he still felt...sticky. " _Maybe some of the nail polish rubbed off on my skin?"_ he thought. " _But that wouldn't make it sticky…"_ He turned the water back on, not using soap this time, but when he turned the water off, he still felt like he was covered in a light layer of syrup. "What is going on?" he asked out loud. There was a loud pounding on the door, making Mac jump a little.

"Hey Mac," Bozer called out. "You can't hog the bathroom all day!"

"Yeah, okay I'm coming!" Mac called back. He stepped out of the shower, deciding just to get a rag wet in the sink and wash himself quickly that way. He managed to get some of the sticky feeling to go away, but there was still a trace of it as he grabbed his towel.

The mirror was fogged up enough that he wasn't able to see his reflection, but it didn't really matter. He dried himself off with the towel, then hung it back up. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into before walking out of the bathroom, but as he was getting dressed, he noticed that his skin had a strange, blue-ish tint to it. His eyes widened in panic and he wiped the mist off the mirror.

"No, no, no he did NOT!" he groaned as he saw his reflection. Most of his skin was a light blue color. His face, neck, arms, stomach...everywhere! His eyes narrowed, and he yanked on his jeans, leaving his chest bare for the moment as he opened the door quickly. Bozer, who had been leaning against the wall, stumbled and almost fell over in shock as his roommate came out looking like a smurf.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Mac drawled as Bozer started chortling. "You helped him, didn't you? You knew this was coming!" Mac accused. Bozer held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Hey man, I told you all! I-"

"Help whoever has the best prank, yeah, yeah, yeah," Mac said in annoyance. "I just hope it comes off before I have to go into work tomorrow," he said, looking in disgust at his arms. He had to admit it though: Jack definitely knew how to pull a decent prank.

 _0-0-0_

 _*Monday Morning*_

"Ah, Mac," Thornton said as the young man slumped into the conference room. "How nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late," Mac muttered as he sat down near the end of the table, grabbing a paperclip and starting to fiddle with it. Riley looked back in confusion at hearing the grumble in Mac's voice. The room was dark; they had the lights off while they were being briefed on the mission, so she couldn't see the young man clearly. Thornton finished the briefing and turned the lights back on. Riley looked at Mac again and burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Riley," Mac muttered. You could see his cheeks starting to go red even under the blue tint still staining his skin.

"Hey buddy," Jack said in a sickly sweet voice. "Looks like you're feeling a little blue. Anything we can do to cheer you up?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple things," Mac shot at his friend. Thornton's eyebrows had once more almost disappeared into her hairline as she observed her blue-skinned agent. She looked at Jack.

"Kool-aid in the towel?" she asked. Jack gave her a surprised look.

"Why Patty," he said, placing a hand on his chest. "I never took you for the prankster type!"

"There's a lot about me you don't know," she said mysteriously. Jack's eyes went wide and a grin split his face.

"That sounds like there's a story behind that," he prompted. "Do tell!"

"Maybe another time," Patricia said before turning to Mac. "How long has it been like this?"

"Since yesterday morning," Mac admitted grudgingly.

"Soap and water didn't help?" she asked. Mac gave a short bark of laughter and shot another death glare at his friend.

"Well, if someone hadn't stuck LIFESAVERS in my shower head and then covered my soap in clear nail polish, I'm sure it would have worked better," he griped. "I was able to get it off my hands with soap and water, but that's about it," he said, showing the group his palms, which were indeed normal-colored.

"Oh, so you found the LIFESAVERS?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it took me a little bit, but I finally realized the stickiness had to be coming from something in the shower," Mac griped.

"Try baby wipes and toothpaste," Thornton interrupted again, staring at Mac. MacGyver raised his eyebrows at his boss. "Trust me," she said. With that, she walked out of the conference room. MacGyver glared at Jack.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Jack said. "I'm not the one who stuffed glitter in my friend's car!" MacGyver rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving the paper clip he had been messing with on the table. Riley reached over and picked it up.

"I'd watch out, Jack," she said with a smile.

"Why?" Jack asked. In reply, Riley held up the small piece of metal. MacGyver had molded it into the shape of a dagger.

"He won't do anything too drastic," Jack assured her. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay...I'll make sure to watch my back."

Riley walked out of the conference room as well, the cogs in her mind turning and whirling.

 _ **So as a quick disclaimer, I don't actually know if the LIFESAVERS in the showerhead actually work, I've just heard about it from different sources. Also am not 100% positive that baby wipes and toothpaste get rid of the stain of koolaid, that's just what I read online.**_

 _ **My roommate last year tried to do the koolaid trick to the boys across the hall, but the powder fell out of the towel before the boys actually used the towels, so I decided I needed to add something that would theoretically make the powder stick, and I thought misting it sounded like the best option. No idea if it actually works.**_

 _ **So what did you think? Were they in character? Should I stop? ;)**_

 _ **If you guys want me to continue, there may or may not be some pranking coming from our female star(s)... :D**_

 _ **Lemme know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter three, sorry it took a few days to get it up, I was coming home for the winter break and just haven't had time to sit down and write a ton, but here it is! Let me know what you think :)**_

"Happy birthday, Patty!" Jack said, holding up his bottle as a salute to his boss. A chorus of "happy birthday"'s went around as Jack, Riley, Mac and Bozer all stood around Mac's place, celebrating their boss's birthday. Thornton smiled at them all.

"Thank you," she said.

"Come on!" Bozer said, bringing out a pan of delicious looking lasagna. "What good is celebrating if there isn't any eating?"

The group laughed as they all dished up the Italian dinner.

"This smells delicious," Patricia complemented Bozer. The newest agent's chest puffed out a little in pride.

"Old family recipe," he said, hooking his thumb through his apron straps like they were suspenders. "With a little special ingredient Mac helped figure out," he admitted as Mac looked at him with raised eyebrows. Jack stared at his plate, suddenly suspicious of the delicious-looking meal.

"What have you done to the lasagna, Mac?" Jack asked in an accusatory tone. "You wouldn't ruin a perfectly good lasagna just to get back at me for the bathroom prank, would you?"

"Relax, Jack." Mac assured his friend. "I helped Boze figure out the secret ingredient years ago. I wouldn't make Thornton and Riley suffer through a disgusting prank just to get back at you," he added.

Seeming to be satisfied with that answer, Jack proceeded to take a large bite of the lasagna on his plate. His eyes widened and he looked at Bozer. "Oh buddy," he said in excitement, pointing to the food with his fork. "This is good."

"Do you think I would lie to you about my food?" Bozer asked, pretending to sound hurt. Jack shook his head, swallowing the bite in his mouth before answering.

"Only one I ever suspect is Mac," he answered, jerking his thumb towards his partner.

"Hey," Mac said indignantly.

"One word, bud!" Jack said. "Glitter."

"Dude, you gotta let that go," Mac said. "It's been what, a week? I'm the one who had my skin stained blue for days!"

"Yeah, and who _still_ has glitter on their car seats?" Jack asked, pointing towards himself as an answer. Their light banter continued on as dinner finished. Finally Patricia stood up.

"If you two girls are done fighting," she interrupted. Mac and Jack looked at her as she continued. "I asked Bozer to let me bring dessert," she said.

"That's right!" Bozer said, hopping up like he had forgotten he had promised that. He hurried into the kitchen and returned holding a box full of donuts.

"Oh Patty," Jack said as the box was passed around. "You know the way to a man's heart."

"I brought something too, if you don't mind?" Riley said. Thornton shook her head and Riley brought out a simple box of Oreos.

"You gals don't do traditional cake and ice cream for birthdays, huh?" Jack asked as he took one of each.

"Nothing about us is traditional," Riley replied, sharing a look with Thornton.

"True that," Jack said. He and Mac both popped the Oreos in their mouths. Riley watched them intently, and was soon rewarded with much coughing, spitting, and sputtering.

"Is that TOOTHPASTE?" Jack asked incredulously as he spit his Oreo onto his plate. "Don't eat those, Patty," Jack warned, giving Riley a death glare. Mac was in the kitchen, chugging down milk to try and get the taste out of his mouth.

"You guys didn't think I was gonna let you two have all the fun, did you?" she asked as she laughed at the two of them. Mac came back to the table with a sour expression on his face.

"I don't think I'm ever going to want to eat Oreos again," he muttered. He picked up his donut absent-mindedly and bit into it, not seeing the two women watching him with interest.

"Is that a creme filled one?" Riley asked. Mac gave her an odd look, then turned his donut towards her, letting her see the side he had bitten out of.

"It's probably supposed to be, but sometimes they're duds," Mac said. "It also might just be further back in the donut. Why?" he asked.

Riley shrugged. "Just curious," she said vaguely. "I like the cream ones, and I just wanted to make sure there's one for me." Mac narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, then took another, smaller bite of the donut. He kept an eye on his boss and Riley, but their faces gave nothing away. He didn't trust them though. He nibbled at the edges of his donut instead, making sure to stay away from the cream that was more than likely at the very end of the donut. He watched Jack take a massive bite of his pastry, almost fitting an entire half into his mouth in one bite.

Jack chewed for a moment and then spit the treat once again out onto his plate. "Seriously?!" he complained in disgust. Mac grabbed the remainder of the donut out of his partner's hand, bringing it close and examining the "cream."

"Is this...is this Mayo?" he asked, half in disgust and half in what sounded like admiration for the ingenuity of the prank.

"That was for my laptop!" Riley said to Jack. Jack's mouth fell open.

"That was like, three weeks ago!" he exclaimed.

"No one touches my laptop," Riley replied with a scary look on her face. Jack held up his hands in defeat.

"My mistake!" he admitted. "One that I will never make again," he muttered. "Have you guys been planning this the whole time?" he asked, looking at the two women.

"I'd been trying to think of a way to get you back for my laptop, but it was Thornton's idea to use the birthday party as the cover," Riley explained. Jack turned and looked at their boss.

"This was your idea?" he asked, pretending to sound hurt and offended. Thornton gave a quick smile.

"I told you there's a lot you don't know about me," she said mysteriously. MacGyver looked at Bozer.

"I guess I don't even have to ask if you knew about this," Mac stated with a sigh. Bozer shrugged his shoulders.

"First of all, whenever my girl, or girls," he corrected, looking at Thornton. "Whenever they need help, I'm definitely on their side. Second, not a thing happens in this house regarding food that I don't know about," he said, sounding slightly smug and folding his arms across his chest. MacGyver and Jack shared a look.

"Sounds like they're challenging us to a team-up," Jack stated. He held out his hand to Macgyver. "Truce for now?"

Mac observed the hand for a minute suspiciously, then took it. "A truce for a team-up? I can live with that I guess." Everyone looked at Bozer.

"What?" he asked.

"Who's side are you on?" Mac asked. Bozer's eyes widened for a minute, then he looked over at Riley and Thornton.

"Sorry Mac," he said. "I gotta be there for my girls."

MacGyver looked at the group, raising his eyebrows. "Alright, sounds like we got ourselves a serious war now," he said. "Thornton, Riley, and Bozer versus Jack and me," he said. "May the best team win!"

"Seriously though," Jack said in disgust. "Who ruins any donut by putting mayo in them? That's just...that's just not something you do!"

 _ **So does it live up to expectations? I'm never sure with stories like this if they're staying in character or not, so what do you guys think? I'm just kinda going with where the story seems to be going, I wasn't originally planning on a team-up, but...*shrugs* here we are...**_

 _ **If anyone has any pranks they want to see done, I'm open to suggestions and prompts :)**_

 _ **Also, I am working on my multi-chapter fics still, I just think I'm over-analyzing every single detail in them and it's no good for my writing, so go me... XD**_

 _ **Also, for some reason, some reviews aren't showing up in the review section, and I can't reply to some of you, so I apologize for that! Hopefully it works itself out soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey hey hey! Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You're the best!**_

 _ **So, you know how most people take work off for Christmas and Holiday breaks? Yeah, not me. I decide to go work 40 hours a week, along with a concert or play almost every single night for the first four nights XD this is literally the first time in days that I've been able to sit down and have time to myself. Crazy life.**_

 _ **So, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. There are different things that I like and don't like as much, but I'm not sure if that's just because I've read it more and know what's coming? That being said, it's only had one or two read-throughs, so it's probably pretty rough. Sorry about that...**_

 _ **Nope, still not mine!**_

Jack glanced around, making sure no one was following him as he slipped into one of the smaller offices and shut the door quietly. He turned around to face MacGyver, who was also in the office.

"What?" Mac asked as Jack walked towards him.

"What? What do you mean 'what?'?" Jack asked, holding out his hands.

"I mean, what was so important you had to pull me out of bed and get me to work almost an hour before anyone else is supposed to be here?" Mac groused.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Says the kid who set off fifteen different alarms around my house, starting this whole prank war!"

"Touche," Mac muttered.

"So?" Jack asked, looking expectantly at MacGyver.

"So...what?" Mac replied, looking confused.

"Dude!" Jack exclaimed quietly. "How are we going to get Riley, Bozer and Patty back for the nasty pranks they pulled at the party?"

Understanding dawned in Mac's eyes and he nodded. "Right. I was thinking about that. I think we should split up and go after them one on one," he explained.

"There are three of them and only two of us though," Jack reminded his young partner. Mac nodded.

"I know. So either one of us can take on two, probably Riley and Bozer, while the other one takes on Thornton. Or maybe once we've pranked the first two, we team up and get the last person back," Mac suggested.

"Well Bozer should be easy to prank," Jack mused. "All you'd need to do is switch his sugar out for salt!"

MacGyver stared incredulously at his older partner. "Are you serious?" he asked. "You realize Bozer would catch onto that in an instant! He's probably _expecting_ something like that! Besides," he continued. "Even if he didn't realize what we had done, Bozer is the one that makes most of the food in our house. Eventually we'd end up eating something that has the 'sugar' in it, and I'm not in the mood to have a cookie made with dough that's got a cup and a half of salt in it," he pointed out.

"I know," Jack said with a wink. Mac glared at him.

"We called a truce, Jack!" he said in indignation.

"Yeah, we did," Jack conceded. "That doesn't mean that I don't think it would be funny to watch you eat a cookie with that much salt in it!"

MacGyver gave his partner an unamused look before he continued talking. "I think we should have one of us prank Riley and Bozer, then the other one get's Thornton," he offered.

"Nose-goes on Patty!" Jack said, immediately putting his finger to the tip of his nose.

"What are you, five?" Mac asked sarcastically. Jack kept his finger adamantly stuck to his nose as he replied.

"I don't wanna go after her!" Jack protested. "You're the one that started this!"

"Fine," Mac conceded. "How about we Rock-Paper-Scissors it? Loser tackles pranking Patricia," he compromised. Jack stared at his partner a little warily before bringing his hand up.

"Two out of three?" he asked. Mac nodded his agreement and they began.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they said in unison. Mac's Rock beat out Jack's Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Jack's Scissors came out and cut into Mac's Paper. The two partners stared at each other in grim determination as they started the last round.

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!"

"Yes!" Jack whooped, letting out a relieved sigh as his Paper appeared and covered Mac's Rock. MacGyver sighed in defeat.

"Okay," he admitted defeatedly. "I'll get Thornton, you get Bozer and Riley."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jack crowed as the two of them made their way out of the office.

"Just do me a favor, will ya?" Mac asked as they entered the hallway, noticing agents starting to arrive for the day. "Leave Riley's electronics alone!"

Jack watched from around a corner as Riley walked towards the restroom. She stopped as she observed the caution tape "X-ing" out the door, along with the sign behind it.

"DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE."

Riley chuckled, and Jack heard her mutter, "Really guys? That's the best you can come up with?" Jack watched her rip the tape off the doorframe and ignore the sign on the door. Jack silently slipped out from his hiding spot, creeping towards the young woman while she wasn't looking his way.

She pushed the door open, then gave a short exclamation of surprise and jumped back slightly as she saw a humanoid figure sitting on the toilet.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize someone was in here! I'm so sorry-" she kept exclaiming as she bowed her head and backed out of the restroom quickly. She turned to walk in the opposite direction, just as Jack hoped she would.

"Eeeeennnngggghhhhhh," he said, doing his best impersonation of a zombie as he held his arms straight forward, grabbing for the girl as she turned around. His voice was slightly muffled through the gory zombie mask he had on, but he could see and hear just fine.

Riley shrieked and jumped again, pressing herself back against the wall next to the bathroom. Jack couldn't keep his cackle of laughter in anymore, and soon he was bending over, his hands resting on his knees and supporting the rest of his weight as he continued guffawing.

"Your...face!" he panted as he ripped the mask off, discarding it on the ground. He wiped the tears away from his eyes as he straightened back up, ignoring the brilliant flames coming his way from Riley's eyes. Her hand had involuntarily gone to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Not cool, Jack," she said as she recovered, walking towards the older man. She slugged him in the shoulder as he continued to chuckle. He rubbed the sore spot, watching as Riley stalked over to the bathroom door and yanked it open again, once more revealing the humanoid figure. She looked closer this time though, and discovered that the thing she had thought was a person was in fact a Resusci Annie doll with a blonde wig on. She grabbed the large doll by the wig and dragged it out of the bathroom. The hair came off in her hand and Riley flung the wig at the older man, who caught it with ease. Without another word, Riley stalked down the hallway, deciding it would be safer to use the bathroom on the third floor instead.

"Just make sure Bozer is the first one to take a shower," Jack insisted over the phone. MacGyver sounded confused and slightly concerned, but finally agreed when Jack reminded him it was all for the sake of the prank war.

"Okay," Mac finally said. "Dare I ask what you're doing?"

"You'll know tomorrow morning," Jack assured his friend. "Speaking of pranks," he added. "When are you going to pull your prank on Patty?"

"I'm just finalizing the details," Mac replied. "I need to make sure everything is in it's...proper place," he finally said.

"Whatever that means," Jack muttered as he hung up the phone. He set his alarm clock for five in the morning, then rolled over and went to bed.

Jack crept into Mac's house early the next morning, grateful that his friend had kept his word and left the door unlocked. He snuck into their laundry room and grabbed a pair of Bozer's boxers from the laundry basket. He slipped into the kitchen and stuck the garment in the freezer, snugly in between a bag of frozen peas and an ice pack for injuries. He shut the freezer and moved on to the next part of his prank.

Sneaking to the room he needed to be in, he waited for the text he knew was coming. Finally his phone buzzed and he opened it.

" _Boze is just going into the bathroom,"_ read the text. Jack smirked as he closed his phone, waiting just a few more minutes before switching the hot water valve off.

" _Five...four...three...two…"_ he whispered. Before he got to one, he heard the yell of surprise as Bozer was suddenly doused in a nice cold stream of water. He heard the water turn off, and he quickly turned the hot water back on. He dashed to the kitchen as quietly as he could, grabbing the boxers from the freezer and throwing them on Bozer's bed. He started to run for the front door but he heard the bathroom door opening. He froze in panic for a moment, then ducked behind a corner and pressed himself against a wall as he heard the young man hurry into his room.

His phone vibrated, and he opened the text from his partner. " _Wow, that was_ cold _, Jack,"_ MacGyver commented. Another message appeared under that one, reading " _Yes, that pun was intended."_ Jack groaned silently as he smacked his face with his hand; Mac was always making bad puns! He was about to shoot back a response when he heard a string of curse words coming from Bozer's room.

"REALLY?" Mac's roommate yelled. "FROZEN BOXERS? WHO DOES THIS? THAT'S JUST NOT COOL!"

Jack grinned evilly to himself as he read the latest text from MacGyver. " _Wow. You have problems,"_ it read. " _I would get out of here if I were you. Just...stay out of Thornton's office."_ Jack's eyebrows raised as he read the last part of the text. He snuck out the front door as quickly as possible, then hurried for his car he had parked about a block away. He couldn't wait to see what Mac had done to Thornton's office.

When Jack walked into the Foundation, he was greeted by the sight of his boss standing in front of the conference room. He immediately stopped, seeing his boss's face. It wasn't angry; in fact, it was just the opposite. It was as calm as calm could be, and that's what scared Jack the most.

"Heya, Patty," he greeted cautiously.

"Jack," she replied. They stood there, Jack feeling extremely awkward while his boss continued to stare at him with her calm eyes until the door was pushed open again, and MacGyver, Bozer and Riley walked in together. Mac hung back a little as he watched his boss's face. Jack could tell that he was wary of the eerie calmness Patricia was exuding.

"My office," she finally said, turning around and leading the way down the hallway. Bozer and Riley looked curious, while MacGyver and Jack were more hesitant to follow.

"What did you do?" Jack whispered to his partner as they slowly made their way to Thornton's office. MacGyver grinned a wide grin that didn't reach his eyes, which were filled with slight panic. Jack's question was answered as they reached their destination.

Patricia Thornton's office floor had been covered with paper cups filled to the brim with water, each cup having been placed in such a way that there wasn't enough room between them for someone to walk in between. Jack turned with wide eyes to his partner, who grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm beginning to regret this decision immensely," Mac admitted. Patricia's eyebrow quirked upwards, and a ghost of a grin flitted past the corner of her mouth.

"Man," Jack complained quietly. "You probably just got us assigned desk duty for a month!"

"Not quite," Patricia cut in. Jack looked at his boss with consternation. "You and Mac are too good in the field to give you desk duty," she explained. "But I do need this cleaned up," she continued. "Mac, how many cups of water are there in my office?" she asked as she looked at the young man.

"One hundred and fifteen," MacGyver muttered after a moment.

"Alright. You and Jack have the day to get rid of this water," she instructed. "But you aren't allowed to dump it out," she added. Jack looked at her.

"Wait...are you saying what I think you're saying?" he moaned. A grin split Riley's face as she realized how Thornton wanted them to clean up the cups of water.

"I'd get started if I were you," Thornton said as she turned and walked away. "Oh, I've instructed the cleaning crew to not give you buckets of any sort, and I'm putting Bozer and Riley in charge of watching you to make sure everything gets cleaned up."

"Oh, I can do that!" Bozer cackled, rubbing his hands together gleefully. After a few moments, Mac and Jack both bent down and picked up a cup of water.

"Well this backfired miserably," Jack muttered before he dumped the contents of the cup into his mouth.

"You guys should have known better than to go up against Thornton," Riley berated in a light tone as she watched the two men slowly make their way through the office, drinking cup after cup of water and tossing the empty cups in the trash bag Bozer had gotten from the supplies closet. "But don't even think that this makes us even," she added, pointing a finger at them. "I'm still planning payback."

"Wouldn't dream of robbing you of that opportunity," Jack drawled sarcastically. He looked at his partner in crime. "Maybe from now on, we should consult each other about the logicality of the pranks we want to pull," he suggested. "That way the other one can tell the first person how stupid their idea is!"

"Oh come on," Mac insisted. "This really was a good idea! I just...probably should have done it to someone besides Thornton," he admitted.

"Patricia is not one to take anyone's crap," Jack agreed. "She just turns the prank around on you. I wonder if anyone has ever actually successfully managed to prank her," he mused. The four agents became lost in thought as they all tried to imagine someone succeeding where MacGyver had failed.

 _ **So...Like I said, not sure how I like it. What did you all think? I honestly had such a hard time coming up with a prank for Bozer, I have no idea why...**_

 _ **PS, I've finally got a direction I want my other stories to take, and the ideas are coming a lot easier than they have been, so hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter of one of them up soon!**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the support you've shown me and my stories!**_

 _ **I may not be able to post again for a few days, depending on my work and Christmas and everything, but I'll try! It's my goal to write every day, which I've been pretty good at; I just hope I can be as good at posting as I am at making sure to write every day XD**_

 ** _Let me know what you think? :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! So I'm back with another chapter in this. It's a little different, seeing as how it's text messages between MacGyver and Jack. It's also short, there's only one prank in this chapter, but I've got some other ideas :)**_

 _ **I've always wanted to try this particular prank out on someone... :}**_

 _ **MacGyver is the Italicized text, Jack is the normal text.**_

*Text Conversation Between MacGyver and Jack*

* _Mac*_ *Jack*

Hey, did you get the call from The Dictator? She wants us at HQ ASAP

 _...Did you mean to say The Dictator, and does Thornton know that's what you're calling her?_

No, I didn't mean The Dictator, I meant Slave Driver.

What the hillbilly?

What is going on?

 _Jack, I'm gonna be really nice and not tell Thornton that's how you really think of her_

Mac&Cheese, this isn't funny, I don't know what's going on

 _-_- really Jack?_

It's TOTALLY me!

TOTALLY me

TOTALLY

N O T

FRUITCAKE

 _Jack I think we need to have a talk about leaving Riley alone with your phone_

 _Especially during a prank war_

This was The best hacker in the galaxy, eat it Jack!? I'm gonna Give my Shelby Cobra to that little piece of perfection!

Mac&Cheese?

M A C

Macaroni?

Dude, get over here and be my alibi for the crime I just committed.

 _I gotta hand it to Riley, she's definitely gonna give the NSA something to monitor if you keep texting like this_

Mac&Cheese this isn't funny

Please

 _Alright, I'm coming over_

You're the worst.

 _Well if that's what you think of me, I'll just skip the coming over to help bit_

No, I didn't mean to say best, I meant worst!

 _Hate to break it to ya, you did say worst_

SHAMALAMADINGDONG

Help

I love my life -_-

H A T E

Please save the damsel in distress

 _...Was that another autocorrect?_

No, that was me saying that

Please M A C

I'm begging you

 _I'm on my way_

 _Princess_

I love you

H A T E

 _ **So if you can't understand where the autocorrect shortcuts came in, let me know and I'll mark them and update the chapter :) What did you guys think?**_

 _ **If you guys didn't get the shortcuts either let me know and I'll put in what it was supposed to be ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, let me know what you think of these next pranks...**_

Bozer picked up his phone, eyes widening a little as he saw he had fifteen missed calls, complete with the same number of voice messages, all of them from numbers he didn't know. He thought about listening to them right then, but he was so swamped with everything the Phoenix Foundation was training him on, he barely had time to eat and sleep. He would have to check his messages later, maybe when he got home tonight.

MacGyver turned on his laptop, opening his email and a few other tabs. Suddenly his notifications on his laptop started going off like crazy. His forehead creased in confusion as he went to the tab with his email on it, and his eyes widened.

Forty-five new emails now resided in his inbox, all from various dating sites.

 _Mindy42 wants to chat!_

 _Thanks for signing up with FindYourMatch! We're sure your one true love is here waiting for you!_

 _Alyssa3 has sent you a message!_

 _Your profile has received forty-nine views in the past two hours!_

 _You've matched with thirteen girls in your area!_

 _SamanthaBunny wants to chat!_

MacGyver's jaw dropped slightly as he opened one of the emails. His eyes skimmed over it briefly before he went back to his inbox. He quickly counted and realized that someone had made three different online dating profiles for him. He suddenly realized what was going on, and his face took on a deadpanned expression.

"Funny guys, real funny," he muttered to himself as he went through and deleted all the emails. His phone buzzed, and he looked at the notification in bewilderment.

 _Congratulations! You've just made your first match!_

Mac slid open his phone and tapped on the notification, watching as it brought up an app he didn't remember downloading. He plopped his chin in his hand as he scrolled through the dating app, chuckling to himself as he read the profile his friends had come up with for him.

 _MacGyver's the name, and if you're a young, single woman in need of a boyfriend, look no further! Here's my number, ladies! Ring me up!_

" _Well that would explain all the calls from random numbers that I've been getting the past few days,"_ MacGyver thought to himself as he saw his phone number on the bio line. Mac shook his head, hitting the settings button and choosing "delete account."

" _Are you sure you want to delete your account? All your information will be lost and you'll need to start over again if you want to find the love of your life!"_

MacGyver didn't even think twice about hitting the "delete" button. Once his account was deleted, he went and deleted the actual app. He then called Jack.

"Hey buddy, what's goin' on?" came his friend's upbeat voice on the other end of the phone call.

"You think you're so funny, Jack," Mac drawled.

"Why yes I do, thank you for noticing. To what are you referring, might I ask?"

"Jack, we called a truce! I thought we weren't pranking each other for now," Mac said in a slightly complain-y voice.

"Uh, I don't know who told you I did something, but I promise you bud, it wasn't me. I know that if I went back on that deal, you would find some way to get even with me, which would probably end up with me having more glitter in my car, or something worse, if there is such a thing," Jack defended. "What happened?"

"Someone made different dating website profiles for me, and even downloaded an app to my phone," Mac explained. "They even put my phone number on the profiles, so I've been getting calls from all over the place for the last few days," he explained. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up," he grumped as Jack began chuckling on the other end.

"A dating profile, huh?" he asked. "Sounds like Riley got both of us then!"

"Not just one dating profile," Mac reminded him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak with our hacker." He hung up the phone on his laughing friend and immediately called Riley.

"Hey Mac," she answered.

"Hilarious," he answered as his greeting.

"You're gonna have to be more specific," the girl requested.

"The dating profiles?" Mac said.

"Oh yeah, those! …..Nope, sorry, don't know what you're talking about," Riley replied. She sounded rather convincing over the phone, but Mac wasn't going to be fooled.

"Come on, Riley, I know it was you," he insisted.

"I'm assuming this has to do with someone setting up a dating profile, or multiple profiles it would seem. Honestly, I wish I had thought of it, but sorry Mac. It wasn't me," she said. Mac hung up on the hacker, still not sure whether or not he believed her, but he figured he would try his roommate before going back to Riley.

"Hey Mac!" Bozer greeted. "Hey, I'm here with Riley and I hear that you set up some dating profiles! Good job man! I'm proud of you for trying to meet other girls," Bozer congratulated.

"Boze, don't try and use Riley for an alibi. Where are you?"

"Honestly Mac, I'm here with Riley. We just got done with another meeting with her Parole Officer," Bozer insisted. "Say hi, Ri!"

"Hey again, Mac," MacGyver heard Riley call out. His mouth slanted in a line.

"Well you could have made the profiles a few days ago," he pointed out.

"I could have, but do you know how much free time I've had to myself the past few days? None. Zero. Zilch," Bozer reminded his friend. Mac thought about it and realized Bozer was right. His friend really had been swamped the past few days, and it would have been tough to try and find a time to create that many dating profiles in the little free time that he did have that he wasn't sleeping or cooking something.

"Well if it wasn't either of you, who could…." MacGyver trailed off as he realized there was only one other person he hadn't accused of making the profiles yet. "Thornton."

Walking purposefully into the Phoenix Foundation, MacGyver made his way to his boss's office, where he found her sitting at her desk, typing something up on her computer. She looked up when she heard footsteps, and she stared at MacGyver as he appeared in her doorway.

"Mac," she greeted. "Our briefing isn't for another twenty minutes," she reminded him. Mac smirked a little, looking down for a brief moment before readjusting his gaze so that he was looking at his boss again.

"You got me," he admitted. She stared at him, not letting a single emotion or expression show on her face.

"Of course I've got you," she said slowly. "I've had you for several years now. Are you just now realizing that you work for me?" she asked. "Maybe I've put too much stock into how smart you are," she added, giving him a sideways glance.

MacGyver chuckled, gave his boss a knowing look, then turned and walked out of her office. Thornton watched him walk away, briefly letting a smile pass over her lips. She knew exactly what her agent was talking about, and she knew that he knew that she knew what he was talking about. She turned back to her computer and moved the mouse over to the "Create Profile" button.

Bozer got home completely wiped out. He dropped his bag on the couch and slumped his way into the kitchen to grab something to eat, as well as grabbing a can of soda. "Hey Mac," he called out to his roomie, who was sitting next to their firepit with his laptop open, his hand in his chin again.

"Hey Boze," Mac replied, looking up to see his friend, giving a little wave before he turned his attention back to the computer.

"Whatchoo doin'?" Bozer asked as he came to sit by his friend.

"Trying to track down all the dating profiles Thornton made for me," Mac replied. "They keep popping up everywhere!"

"You gotta hand it to her," Bozer said as he took a sip of his drink. "The prank fits that woman. It's not outright diabolical like what you did with the glitter in Jack's car-"

"Or what he did to _our_ bathroom!" Mac interrupted. Bozer waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, that too," he agreed. "It's not that diabolical, and it could be passed off as her trying to be a caring, considerate boss. You know, get you over your whole 'Nikki' thing. It could be that, but to those of us who know her, it's definitely seen as a prank," Bozer finished. MacGyver laughed, shaking his head as he continued to go to the different dating profiles that had been made, deleting any account he could find.

A buzz interrupted their conversation and Bozer pulled out his phone.

"What's that?" MacGyver asked as he peered over his friend's shoulder.

"I dunno man," Bozer replied, his eyes widening slightly as he saw he now had twenty-two missed calls, with that many voice messages to listen to. "I don't know what's going on with my phone, but it's been exploding today!"

"Maybe Thornton set you up with some dating profiles too," Mac said with a wink.

"Maybe…" Bozer opened his phone and began listening to the first message. His forehead crinkled as the recording began playing.

"Boze, what is going on?" Mac asked with a laugh when he saw his friend's expression. Instead of replying, Bozer turned the phone on speaker, and MacGyver couldn't help the snort that escaped his mouth when he heard the somewhat-impressive Chewbacca impersonation. Bozer clicked on the next message, and a Yoda imitation came on. The next few were other Chewbacca voices. All in all, there were Chewbacca impersonations, Yoda, Kermit the Frog, and someone had even tried to impersonate Elvis.

"What the?" Bozer asked in confusion as he looked at his phone as if it had suddenly sprouted a head. Mac watched, and he could practically see his friend's brain working, but the next words out of his friend's mouth were not what he was expecting. "These people could do really well in my movie! I'd have to find a place for them to do their thing, but I could definitely make it work!"

MacGyver's face took on an expression of slight disappointment and shock. "Wait, wha-?"

Bozer got up and began walking back into the kitchen, his whole body just sort of...vibrating with energy.

"Thank you Mac!" Bozer said, turning back and pointing at his roommate gleefully. "You've just made my movie ten times better!"

"What?"

Bozer gave his friend a 'duh' look. "I know this was you, man," he said, holding his hands out to his side. "You meant it to be a prank, but I think I can really make this work!"

MacGyver opened his mouth to respond, but Bozer continued right along. "Let's face it, Mac. You've never been that great at coming up with movie plotlines, but in the great words of Sherlock, 'Some people who aren't geniuses have the amazing ability to stimulate it in others!'"

With a " _Whoop!"_ of laughter, Bozer went into his room and shut the door. MacGyver could hear him talking to himself, planning out different ways to make the voicemail imitations work.

" _Alright I admit it. I need to step up my pranking game a bit. First Thornton, now Bozer...I gotta come up with something they can't just walk away from!"_

 ** _So I know Thornton doing that may be a little OOC, but I thought it would be funny to have her do it, especially since she's the last person you would think of to pull that kinda prank...If you didn't like it, I apologize XD_**

 ** _As for the impersonation contest and how Bozer took it, I figured if he could somehow fit a...dragon/sea serpent/monster thingy that eats the general into his movie, he could find a place for an impersonation..._**

 ** _*covers face with hands* Lol I know this probably wasn't my best chapter, so sorry! XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lol you guys are gonna be so sick of my stories, I'm sorry XD I just figured I hadn't updated this one in a while, and it actually kinda ties into another one of my stories that I'm writing... :}**_

 _ **It's kinda rough, and not super sure if it's funny or not, but I figured "why not?"**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Riley walked into her bathroom, her semi-dry hair falling down her back. Her hair was still slightly damp, so it left small wet streaks on her turquoise shirt as she put on some makeup. Once she had applied a bit of eye makeup, she bent over and grabbed her blow dryer out of the cabinet under the sink. She plugged the appliance into the outlet and pulled out her brush, running the brush through her hair a few times to get rid of some of the knots and tangles. Once that was done, she hit the "on" switch.

The blow dryer turned on, and suddenly Riley's bathroom was engulfed in a cloud of white smoke and she began coughing. The hacker immediately turned off her hair dryer, but when she looked in the mirror, she saw the damage was already done. The section of hair that she had aimed the blow dryer at had a massive white spot now, and no matter how hard she brushed her hair, the white stuff just wasn't coming out.

She saw that she had a little bit of the stuff on her fingers, which she rubbed together, feeling the dry, powdery substance. She sniffed her fingers slightly, and she realized that what had been dumped into her hair dryer was baby powder. She glanced at the time on her phone and realized that she didn't have time to wash her hair again before she had to take off for work. She tried brushing the baby powder out of her hair once again, but just ended up spreading the stuff. Her face took on a deadpanned expression as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She finally grabbed a hair tie and threw her hair into a ponytail, hoping to cover up at least some of the white powder. It didn't work 100%, but she knew she wasn't gonna get any better.

As she walked out of her bathroom, she grabbed her phone and called MacGyver's roommate. "Bozer?" she said when he picked up. "I need your help."

 _0-0-0_

Bozer cackled to himself as he scooped the cookies off the cookie sheet and slid them onto the cooling rack. He let them sit there for a few minutes while he wandered over to his cupboard, pulling out a plate. He also grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer and a sharpie, scribbling the words " _DON'T EAT: HOT!"_ on the paper. He picked up the cookies off the cooling rack and placed them on the plate in a nice little circular pattern. He put the plate of cookies on the counter and hid the glass bottle with the red substance back in the cabinet.

"That's whatchu get for messin' with my girl," he muttered delightedly to himself as he observed the scene. He knew Mac and Jack would be back soon, and if he knew them at all, one of them would take a cookie despite the warning given on the paper. He just couldn't wait until he found out which one did. He looked around the room once again before exiting, rubbing his hands together and pulling out his phone to let Riley know the deed was done.

 _0-0-0_

MacGyver and Jack walked into Mac's house, laughing and joking with each other about something they had heard on the radio. Jack nudged his partner when he saw the cookies on the corner of the counter, nodding towards them with a gleam in his eye.

"Can you not read?" MacGyver asked, pointing at the piece of paper with the warning that the cookies were hot. "Besides, I don't know what Bozer was planning on doing with these," he added.

"Are you scared of Bozer?" Jack asked somewhat incredulously.

"What? No!" MacGyver insisted. "I'm just a good roommate who does what his roommate asks. Most of the time, anyway," he added with a smirk.

"Sounds to me like you're too scared to eat a cookie for fear of the wrath of Bozer," Jack prodded. "I'll do it after you," Jack offered.

"Did you just dare me?" MacGyver asked Jack with a shocked look on his face.

"I believe I did," Mac's partner confirmed with a grin. "Unless you're too scared?"

MacGyver glared at Jack as he snatched up a cookie. "We'll face Bozer's wrath together," he said, taking a violent bite out of the cookie. Jack could tell the kid immediately regretted the decision as he spat out the cookie in the trash can and ran to the fridge, grabbing his carton of milk and chugging the liquid for a good thirty seconds before finally stopping to catch his breath.

"What was THAT all about?" Jack asked, trying to hold back his laughter. Mac glared at him.

"I think you should eat one like you said you would," Mac said instead of answering his friend's question.

"Y'know, I think I'm good," Jack said, holding up his hands and backing away slightly. "What's in them anyway?"

"I dunno man," Mac said after taking another drink of milk. "Kinda tasted like cayenne pepper," he admitted. Jack couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and MacGyver glared at his partner as he continued drinking milk, trying to get the nasty taste of cayenne chocolate chip cookie out of his mouth.

He finally placed the milk back in the fridge, wiping his mouth to get the extra milk off from around his mouth. He was going to argue with Jack, maybe make him eat a cookie just to get back at him for making Mac go first, but the doorbell rang. Mac shot Jack a stink-eye, pointing a finger at him.

"This isn't over," he warned his older partner, who was still trying to control his laughter.

"I'm NOT eating one of those cookies!" Jack insisted.

"You will, even if it means I sit on you and shove it in your face!" Mac shot back with a laugh. Jack chuckled at the image of MacGyver trying to sit on him and force him to do anything. He shook his head as he watched MacGyver walk over to answer the front door.

 _ **Okay, so like I said. This last part with MacGyver and Jack is actually the beginning of another one of my stories that I'm working on, called "Long Time No See." I dunno when it'll be up, but I thought it may be fun to tie the prank wars into an actual story at some point, thus this chapter was born ;)**_

 _ **Sorry again if it's not as funny as I thought it was XD**_


End file.
